SIEMPRE PUROS
by bbellatrix
Summary: Narcissa Black debe tomar una decisión.


No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes… por desgracia

* * *

**SIEMPRE PUROS.**

Black. ¡Qué importante era la pureza de ese apellido! _'Toujurs Pur'_.

Siempre se había interesado por la ascendencia de todas sus compañías, dado que ningún impuro merecía su tolerancia. Sólo se juntaba con los auténticos Slytherins. Que curioso era todo ahora, porque nunca le importó tan poco el hecho de ser una Black.

Narcisa Black.

"_Por siempre Black"_, había jurado junto a su hermanas.

Pero Bellatrix ya había escogido su camino. Habían arreglado su matrimonio con un tal Rodolphus Lestrange. Un tipo alto, bien elegante y de sangre pura. Sabía que su hermana favorita no quería pasar el resto de sus días con ese hombre: no lo amaba y no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo el hecho de que siquiera pudiera existir ese sujeto. Pero, una vez más, estaba el problema de la sangre. Había tan poca gente de sangre completamente pura, que cada cabeza de familia quería asegurarse de que su descendencia no se manchara. De todas formas, había aceptado gustosa, dado que si no demostraba de alguna forma que se interesaba por la pureza de los magos, el Señor de las Tinieblas no la aceptaría en su círculo de confianza.

"_Arreglar matrimonios no es correcto"_, habían sentenciado las tres hermanas a los 7 años.

Y Andrómeda, siempre guiada por sus instintos, había cumplido. A pesar de que ya habían elegido un esposo para ella, no había podido ser. Drómeda había decidido que no viviría para servir a un hombre que no amaba. Ted Tonks, o algo así. Ese sujeto de sangre sucia se había robado el corazón de su hermana desde el momento en que pisó Hogwarts. Y ella, como Black que era, no toleró que nadie la controlara; se había ido de casa hacía cosa de una semana y media y estaba planeando casarse con ese idiota de Tonks. No tenían un sickle, pero qué más daba, se amaban y punto. Así, se alejó por completo de las enseñanzas de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado… y de su familia.

"_No importa lo que pienses, Cissy. Te casarás con Malfoy"_, decidió su padre.

Al mirar a su madre, vio cómo ésta se mordía el labio inferior al momento en que sus ojos claros se tornaban vidriosos. Mas no habló y marchó tras su marido.

Dudaba de que sus padres realmente se quisieran un poco, puesto que su matrimonio había sido arreglado también.

Sus hermanas habían tomados sus respectivos caminos. Era el momento de que ella misma decidiera qué diablos hacer. Pero no podía. Lucius Malfoy estaba de camino a su hogar con su padre Abraxas. Se habían conocido en Hogwarts y habían sido novios algún tiempo, pero por motivos algo confusos habían terminado y hacía meses que no se veían. Ahora, sus padres querían que se casaran.

Llegaron.

"_Intenta no acercarte mucho a mi brazo izquierdo, Narcisa. Me han grabado la Marca Tenebrosa y duele muchísimo"_, le susurró Lucius cuando sus familias se enfrascaron en sus asuntos. Su futuro marido no parecía orgulloso de tener la Marca: parecía algo sorprendido y quizás, asustado. Se dio cuenta de que intentaba disimularlo. Pobre. Notó que su mano se entrelazaba con la de ella. Alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Debía acostumbrarse.

Inexplicablemente, pensó en Andrómeda. En la oveja negra, a quien tenía prohibido dirigirle la palabra. Pensó en lo mucho que su hermana amaba Ted Tonks y en lo feliz que parecía cuando se la encontró en el Callejón Diagon el día anterior.

Narcisa jamás amaría a Lucius. Lucius jamás amaría a Narcisa.

Ambos lo sabían y se sonrieron mutuamente cuando se dieron cuenta, por las expresiones que se dibujaban en sus delicadas facciones, que ambos opinaban igual. Se besaron. Fue un beso corto y frío. Aspiraban a lo mismo, sí. Aspiraban a no defraudar a sus familias, a continuar con su linaje puro, a seguir las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, a resignarse y aceptar lo que les tocaba.

Después del matrimonio, se hicieron amigos. Se querían y se respetaban. Reían juntos y pasaban buenos momentos. Pero no había felicidad, no había amor, no había sinceridad absoluta. Nunca serían marido y mujer, nunca serían "felices para siempre" como en un cuento, aunque Narcisa estuviese embarazada de su primer y único hijo. Acordaron no tener más y cuidar del único nuevo Malfoy como si valiera muchos Galeons.

Y cumplieron. Amaron a su hijo como nunca pudieron amarse el uno al otro.

Y Narcisa Black, SIEMPRE será Narcisa Black, no _la señora de Malfoy._


End file.
